Hope to Trust
by Ella's Rose
Summary: "I hope and pray I can still trust him." I thought to myself. "I do not think I can trust anybody after what happened a few years ago. Maybe this is my time to open up and let go of those fears. Maybe..." Note: I do not use cussing in my stories nor lemons and ect. No need to worry! Just rated T because I am a chicken! (And I do not want my story deleted just in case!) :) (Paused)


Note: This is my first story/fanfiction I have EVER written! Please tell me how it is! Please review! I would greatly appreciate it!

 ** _Chapter 1-_**

"Well, Well. Look who we have here. You have grown since I last saw you." A deep voice sounded, what seemed to be a few steps behind me. I knew that voice. I slowly turned around; knowing full and we'll it was him.

"Not you." I said annoyed and angry. "Hello to you too." He said with a smirk. "What are you doing here, Archer?" I snapped.

"Well, look who's crabby today. I am here because I just wanted to see you, Aelin." He said with a smile, taking a step towards me. "I know that is not it and if you do not tell me then this is a conversation not worth my time. I have much better things to do than talking to you." I said frustrated, starting to walk away.

"I was just teasing. Jeez. I was sent here on King's Orders." He said looking at me dead in the eye with seriousness I have never seen before. I knew it then that it was something bad. He knew that I loathed the King and that look he is giving me... Nothing good can come out of this conversation. So I kept walking. He knew I had a bad history with him.

"Aelin!" He snapped at me. That snapped me out of my own world. I have never heard so much anger in his voice.

"What!?" Very annoyed now.

"It... It's my family." He said sadly. I now realized that I should not have been so harsh. "What happened?" I asked as I stopped walking and took a step towards him realizing I had walked further than I thought.

"They were murdered." His voice choking up and I saw tears in his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "Even my little sister. How could they do such a thing? You were the first person that came up in my mind. You are one of the most trustful people I have ever met. But, considering the way you were just acting I have a feeling I have missed a lot of what has happened here." Not fully knowing why I was so snappy and angry when he first got here but knowing something was not right.

"You weren't sent here on the king's orders were you? You just needed to get away." Feeling horrible that I was so rude towards him. "Want to come to my place and talk about it?" I asked him.

"Sure. I do need to get it off my chest either way."

"Nice place you got here. When did you get it?" He asked while starting to look around. She knew this wasn't the same place he saw when she was living with her now dead lover, Sam a few years ago.

"Just a few months ago. Nothing too fancy." I said with a smile on my face. "Come on. Do you want anything to eat or drink? If so we can go to the kitchen." I asked. Thinking that I would very much like to eat. I stayed out later then I meant. "I am kind-of hungry and very thirsty. If you do not mind." Archer said to me.

"Sure thing! I meant to eat after my walk but, stayed out longer than I meant to." Giggling to myself. "Why are you giggling?" Curiously asking me.

"Just thought of something funny. Go ahead and take a seat." Smiling at him.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked while I was going through my kitchen cabinets.

"Um, how about some nice mac 'n cheese?" I knowing it was probably still his favorite. "Alright! So mac 'n cheese still your favorite?" I asked snickering. "Hey! Just because it is still a favorite does not mean you can laugh about it!" He told me smiling. We both looked each other and burst out laughing.

"So, how was the mac 'n cheese? Did it live up to your standards?" I asked as I stood up to put my bowl in the sink. Snickering because his face was in the bowl licking it clean.

"Oh my gosh, Aelin! This is probably the best mac 'n cheese I've ever had! Besides my grandmother of course but, she's not here now." Archer said, now sad at the mention of his grandmother.

"Come on Archer. Let's go to the living room and talk. I believe we both need it." I told Archer as I started walking towards the living room.

"Also you can just leave the bowl there. I'll clean it up later." I told him smiling as he stood up and started walking towards the living room beside me. I was kind of scared to be telling somebody else of what has happened through the past few years he hasn't been here.

 _ **Alright y'all! Please review to tell me how it was. Also I do not know where to take this next. Any ideas y'all? I am trying to scrape the bottom of barrel but getting nothing right now. Please help! I see slot of potential for this story but, do not know where to take it. Thanks again y'all! :)**_


End file.
